Sweet Sixteen
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Ritsuka turns sixteen, Soubi is in for a surprise. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine.**

**Warning" Man sex ahead, I'd say if you don't like don't read but if you're a fan of Loveless yaoi is pretty standard fare. You have been warned.**

Sweet- Sixteen

Today was Ritsuka's sixteenth birthday, last night his friends had thrown him a birthday party. Yuiko had planned it along with his Guardian Hitomi-san, Yayoi helped as well. His Friends, people he cared about, and he had known them all now for well over 3 years having been just 12 1/2 when they had all met in 6th grade. That had been a momentous year for the slender and (still as far as he was concerned) short teen. He was still a head shorter than Soubi.

That year his 6th grade teacher had cared enough to act on the suspicions she had regarding his home life. She hadn't just taken his word that all the bruises and cuts were caused by his own clumsiness. It had gotten her into trouble more than once and almost raped by the male Zero pair. But she had finally persevered, breaking thru his walls to not only become one of the people he actually liked, but to free him from the constant fear of his Mom's 'episodes'. She had taken him into her own home and eventually had been granted guardianship over the sacrifice. His mother was now interred in a hospital for the mentally insane. It hadn't been his fault, it never had, Seimei had driven her insane in an attempt to make sure Ritsuka had no one but him to turn too.

It had almost worked too except Seimei had made a huge mistake he had sent Soubi to him. Semei had thought the seriously troubled and needy man would drive Ritsuka even farther into himself and away from all other people. But meeting Soubi, being his Sacrifice and starting the journey to learn the truth about what had really happened to his brother had been what had saved him.

When he was 14 they had managed to free Soubi from Seimei's control, the idea for it had come from Hitomi-san of all people. She'd said if words were SO important in the world of Fighters and Sacrifices and that if Seimei had gotten control over Soubi in the first place by carving his True name of "Beloved" into his throat, (Isn't that just a sick joke) well, wouldn't it make sense that if they could find a way to remove or deface the word that the hold would be broken. Ritsuka had done it himself, using a razor blade he had crossed each letter out and run a line completely thru the name. When the wound had healed the scarring had caused the word to be unintelligible.

Soubi had been freed, he had asked Ritsuka several times over the next couple of years to carve 'Loveless' into his flesh so that he would then truly belong to Ritsuka. But something always held the young boy back. Like the fact that he still as of yet had to find that name upon his own body. He'd begun to wonder if 'Loveless' really was his true name. Soubi had told him it was, but then it had been Seimei who had told Soubi that in the first place.

Tonight they were going on a date. A real date. Ritsuka was sixteen now, Soubi 24. the difference in their ages not as weird as it had been at first. Last night Ritsuka had envied Yuiko and Yayoi the loss of their ears, after years of Yayoi's one sided love, Yuiko had relented (especially as it was apparent the Ritsuka was meant for Soubi) and had started dating the long haired teen, 2 months ago they had appeared one day at school without their ears, blushing and holding hands. Ritsuka was happy for his friends, glad they had found love together. God knows Yayoi had been head over heels in love with Yuiko since well forever. Getting his way hadn't changed a thing, he still thought the sun and moon set at Yuiko's feet.

Actually it was this, seeing that Yayoi's love had only gotten stronger, that had lead to this day, his first official romantic date with Soubi. Oh sure they'd been an 'item' from like day one. But Soubi ever the machocist had been more than patient with him. Idiot probably loved suffering in silence. But Ritsuka was tired of waiting, he'd made plans for this night.

Ritsuka may be the shorter of the pair, but their years together had shown, Ritsuka that he was the dominate partner and Soubi would ever be the submissive. Due both to inclination and because of his past. Ritsuka trying to understand Soubi better had started researching 'stuff' on the internet and by reading books. One truth had stood out to Ritsuka, that the submissive partner was the one truly in control, he had laughed himself silly when he read that, because it made perfect sense. In the beginning Soubi had constantly disobeyed and lied to him, then told him to punish him for those acts. He'd been asking for what he wanted in the only way he knew how. Poor Soubi, the only real 'punishment' he'd been getting was frustration. The only time Ritsuka had voluntarily given him pain was when he had pierced his ears and then years later used a razor to removed the name 'Beloved' from this throat. Ritsuka planned to change that, he'd been dreaming about Soubi in a sexual way ever since his body had finally decided to move into puberty. The material he'd been reading on the internet lately had had him practicing certain things in the privacy of his shower and bedroom.

---

Soubi picked Ritsuka up right on time, he appeared somewhat anxious at first, like maybe Ritsuka had been planning this date just to tell him he was breaking up with him or something like that. But as the night wore on Soubi began to relax, the Dinner had been delicious they had gone to a Western style restaurant, then to a movie. It was in the Movie theater that Ritsuka made his first move, totally surprising Soubi. Soubi had as usual placed his arm around the smaller male as they watched the movie. Why he had hadn't expected was Ritsuka to lean over take his earlobe into his mouth and then bite it, hard. Soubi started to tremble in his seat.

"R-Ritsuka?"

"It's time to go. Let's go to your apartment."

"A-are you s-sure." The tone in Soubi voice was both uncertain and hopeful all at the same time. He was afraid to hope that something 'more' might come of this Ritsuka had been pushing away his advances for years.

"Absolutely"

They arrived at Soubi apartment shortly afterward, they had hardly talked on the walk over here from the movie theater each lost in their own thoughts. Soubi nervous and somewhat anxious afraid once again that Ritsuka was going dump him. Ritsuka planning his attack. They entered the apartment Soubi just slightly ahead of Ritsuka. Coming up behind his fighter, Ritsuka tripped him so that he fell face first upon the bed. Turning over a little Soubi looked up at the still standing Ritsuka. Who had started to take off his belt.

"wha..??"

"Turn back around. Now, undo your pants and lower them, and then lean over the bed." Soubi eyes opened wide at those words and the determined look in Ritsuka's face. Could he, would he, will he? With trembling hands Soubi did as he was told, hands fumbling somewhat with the zipper, he leaned over the end of bed upper body resting on his elbows. He was even more startled when Ritsuka came up and grabbing a handful of his strawberry blonde hair he pulled, arching Soubi's back and bring his lips to Soubi's ear.

"Time to punish you for some of those Lies you told me when we met. I wasn't big enough then, I am now." Soubi began to pant as Ritsuka's words penetrated his brain. He gasped out loud as Ritsuka grabbed the boxers the older male was wearing and yanked them down hard. Returning to the heavily breathing males ear he whispered "I meant all of it Soubi" And bit the ear again as he had in the movie theater.

Soubi's mind went blank, oh god, oh god, oh god.

SMACK! The belt fell upon his exposed ass for the first time. Soubi cried out not so much in pain as in pleasure. So long, he had waited so long. SMACK, it fell again, harder this time. Ritsuka had been beaten until just a few years ago, he knew where to place the leather strap for the best effect from his own experiences on the other side. But unlike Ritsuka, who had felt only pain, humiliation and shame. Soubi was getting turned on more and more, and honestly Ritsuka was too. From his reaction to what he had read on the internet he had suspected he would, he just hadn't realized how having the larger male at his mercy would get him so hot so fast. He placed several more well placed stripes on the blondes ass, before going to him again, wrapping his arm about the male's waist he pulled him up into a kneeling position as he pulled him back against his chest, teeth biting into a shoulder he told the shaking male to strip and resume his position. Soubi hurried to obey, his clothes flying in his haste. The now naked Soubi returned to his place at the edge of the bed. Behind him Ritsuka watched him undress before removing his own clothing. As he expected Soubi was fully erect and highly excited by the nights activities so far, looking down at his own erection Ritsuka thought well he wasn't alone.

He moved behind Soubi again the little bottle of lube he had stowed in his pocket now in his hand. Soubi was no virgin, His lack of ears was proof enough of that. But Ritsuka knew he had been very faithful to Ritsuka which meant he hadn't taken any lovers since they had met. That had been years ago, Soubi would be tight almost as if he was a virgin again. In a way it was like it was both their first time. For Soubi it was the first time he was actually with someone he loved. Soubi gasped as he felt the warm heat of Ritsuka's naked body against his. Ritsuka was in no hurry, he allowed his hands to roam the older males slender waist and hips, then wrapping around him he teasing the hard flat nipples before slowly working his way south to the other males near to bursting hard on.

"Suka, Oh god Suka. I-I Love you Ritsuka."

"I know, I want to make you happy Soubi, I love you too." Using one hand he squeezed a large amount of the cool gel on his fingers, then placing the fingers at Soubi's entrance he began to work the gel in. Soubi was in heaven, panting heavily, it wasn't very long before he was relaxed enough for Ritsuka.

"I'll try not to hurt you too much."

"Hurt me, I don't care, it will get better. Pleeassee hurry I need you." The submissive male groaned.

Ritsuka began to work himself into the tight entrance. The years of abstinence were clearly apparent. Finally Ritsuka was all the way in, Gods it felt... amazing, he really didn't have words on how to describe it. He never felt anything like it, ever. Of course the ears on his head were proof of that, slowly he began to move, Oh, this was even better. Soubi, gritted his teeth, 'now' he wanted it now, despite the fact it still hurt a little Soubi started moving beneath Ritsuka encouraging him to move faster, faster, yes faster, now. Ahh Ritsuka finally hit Soubi's sweet spot. Ritsuka was young and inexperienced he was unable to last for long, the new sensations ripping thru his body cried out to be released. Fortunately Soubi had been chaste for so long that he didn't last either. Within a few short minutes both males reached their climax, and sagged against the bed. As Ritsuka reached fulfillment his ears and tail fell to the floor.

Lost in all the sensations of the moment, neither had felt the slight burning as words appeared upon their bodies. What had been among the scars upon Soubi's back, was a word his Teacher had tried to remove. It had flared back to life as Fighter and Sacrifice became one. Ritsuka saw it upon Soubi back as he pulled away and out of his lover, he chanced to look down at himself and there on his belly was the same word.

Seimei had lied and he was still out there still, somewhere plotting. But the pair would find him someday and they would make him pay for all his lies all the misery he had caused. Ritsuka gathered Soubi to him and they fell into the bed kissing and whispering words of love to one another.

Today was Ritsuka's sixteenth birthday, He had become an Adult and the Master of the Fighter known as Soubi. And together they were....

"Joined"

----

AN: In the Anime the female Zero Yomata asks Ritsuka where 'His' true name was on his body she even offered to help him find it just in case it was somewhere he couldn't see easily. Because all Fighters and Sacrifices had their True name somewhere on their body.

Loveless - to be without Love. Yet Ritsuka seems to bring that emotion out in several people, so is he truly 'loveless'?


End file.
